


Life Starts Now

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Out of everything Cloud could have anticipated happening, the return of his lover he believed to be dead was not one of them. They both have ghosts in their closets that they have to deal with, but is it possible to move on after everything that happened?





	Life Starts Now

Cloud sighed as he stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass. How he had been talked into helping Tifa run Seventh Heaven for the night, he had no idea. But it was a good idea, he had to admit as the night went on. It was busier than normal and it kept his mind from drifting off to places he didn’t want it to go. To memories he didn’t want to remember.

“Cloud?” He looked over at Tifa. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he answered softly. “Something just feels off.”

He glanced over at the vase of flowers that were on the back counter. They had been delivered earlier in the day for Cloud with no note and no information about the person who had sent them. But they bothered Cloud more than he cared to admit, even though he insisted Tifa not throw them out.

There had been only five people who knew his favorite flower. Not even Aerith or Tifa had ever been told this information. He had also only come to like this type of flower because of a person from his past and what he had been told the flowers meant. It hurt to have them there, but he still insisted on keeping them.

“Cloud.” He looked back to see that Kunsel had sat down in front of him. “We need to talk.”

With a nod, he set the glass back under the counter as he said, “I’m going on break, Teef.”

The two men walked over to a back corner and sat down at a small table away from prying eyes and ears. They both knew that they could speak without being overheard, but this was better for the both of them. It was easier, especially when people were well aware of who they both were.

“Those are some nice flowers,” Kunsel said, glancing back at the bar counter where they sat. “Does Tifa have a secret admirer?”

“Then they aren’t from you,” Cloud sighed in defeat. “They were addressed to me with no note and the florist couldn’t tell me anything about who sent them.” There was a pause. “What did you want to talk about?”

There was an almost deafening silence as he watched Kunsel’s posture tense slightly. It had to be something to do with Reeve and the WRO then. Reeve had learned early on once he set up the new organization that Kunsel was the only one Cloud wouldn’t blatantly ignore. So he asked Kunsel every time he needed a task done by Cloud whether it was a delivery or a monster hunt that the unenhanced couldn’t do.

“I was looking into additional information with Deepground,” came the answer that Cloud was expecting.

“Some out of control Tsviets?”

A head shake.

“Then what did you find then?”

“How much to you remember about Project G?”

Cloud’s body went rigid at that. Of all days that he had to come here and bring up the past, it had to be today.   


“I don’t want to discuss that,” came the answer, his tone ice cold. “If that’s what you want to discuss…”

“Enough then,” Kunsel said with a nod. “I apologize for bringing it up. I know you don’t like bringing up the past, but it pertains to what I found. The Tsviets were created from Hojo utilizing G-cells.”

“G-cells… Gillian Hew-”

“Genesis Rhapsodos.”

Cloud’s fingers clenched into a fist to stop them from shaking. How could Hojo possibly use Genesis’s cells? They were lost when Zack killed him, weren’t they?

A foggy image came into his mind of what looked to be a healed Genesis propped up against a chair that Cloud was slouched in. Another man with white wings who was degraded was on the other side of a chair who he heard Zack call ‘Director’.

_ “Angeal… the gift came true…” _

He shook his head to clear his mind. No, that was just a hopeful wish.

“How did Hojo even get his cells? Were they leftover from before the degradation and Hollander-?”

Kunsel shook his head. “No. They found Genesis alive. They found him barely alive in Banora, Hojo got his claws in him after you and Zack escaped. Their genes were spliced with Genesis’s own, giving them their abilities.”

“Why tell me this? What does the WRO want me to do with this information?”

“I’m not here on the WRO’s behalf. I wanted to let you know because there’s one last thing I found out.”

The door opened before the sound of the safety being clicked off of a gun reached the ears of both men. They both stood up and turned to see Tseng with his gun pointed towards the man who had just walked in.

Cloud froze, unable to move as he stared at the man. There was no way he could mistake the auburn hair and the coat even if it looked different than before. Those blue-green eyes that shown with Mako weren’t even looking at the gun, instead meeting Cloud’s own. Those eyes that haunted his dreams for years, making him hate going to sleep in fear of seeing those eyes that he could never look look into again.

“No weapons in the bar,” Tifa snapped at the Turk who reluctantly put the gun away.

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises,” came the familiar words that had once made Cloud blush when they were directed towards him. “Nothing shall forestall my return.”

“Loveless,” Cloud murmured. “Act three.”

“Well, beautiful,” Genesis said, walking over to Cloud. “It seems as though you finally achieved your dream.”

“Get out,” Cloud coldly ordered, standing up. “Now.”

“Is that any way to talk to-?”

Cloud moved forward, staring up at the man who was still taller than him despite the growth spurt he had after he’d thought that Genesis had died. His gaze held nothing of the insanity that it had the last time they had come face to face.

“Out.”

“I’m glad to see that you’ve come out of your little Mako induced coma. Zack was so sure you would.”

Cloud’s fist tightened before he swung with all his strength, causing the redhead to stumble back into another table. Tifa’s anger at him be damned, he was furious. What right did  _ he _ have to waltz right into the bar when he had caused so much damage? Masamune stabbing into Cloud had nothing on the pain caused by  _ him. _

“Take it outside,” Tifa ordered, glaring at the two men. “Now. Before I make you leave.”

Kunsel was already up and walking towards Cloud, holding him back as he told Genesis, “Ladies first.”

Genesis gave an affronted look, but grabbed Cloud by the wrist and stormed out of the bar with Kunsel following behind them with an amused look.

As soon as they were outside, Cloud jerked away from Genesis before punching him again, demanding, “Why are you here?”

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…”

“Enough Chocobo shit. Answer me, Genesis.”

“Did you like the flowers I sent?” Genesis asked. “I made certain they were the best I could find.”

Cloud’s fist swung again, though this time the auburn haired man caught it. Cloud growled in anger, twisting around to kick Genesis in the stomach. How dare he show up after all these years as though he had only been on a mission for a few months. How dare he pretend as though nothing had changed.

Genesis blocked each and every attack as Cloud gradually wore himself out. Cloud was panting softly as he continued to glare at the redhead, preparing for another attack when Kunsel grabbed him to hold him back.

“How dare you show your face here after what you did!” Cloud shouted.

“Cloud, calm down,” Kunsel said. “Let him explain.”

“Hmm, some of the Puppy rubbed off on you. Where is he anyways?”

“An order went out to kill him,” came Kunsel’s response. “You’re the only First Class alive.”

Genesis snorted at that. “The Chocobo’s eyes tell a different story.”

“Don’t punch him,” Kunsel warned, obviously feeling Cloud’s muscles tense up. “Hitting him isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“It’ll make me feel better,” Cloud mumbled.

Genesis stepped forward, Cloud taking a step back at the same time. He didn’t want to admit that he was afraid. He was half expecting this to be nothing more than a dream. He didn’t want to wake up and be alone again with Genesis just as dead as the rest of them.

With every step Genesis took, so did Cloud until he was pushed up against the wall of the bar. His eyes widened with panic as he realized that he had nowhere else to go. He watched as Genesis’s hand moved towards his face, flinching as he felt the familiar light touch of the calloused fingers.

“I’m… sorry for what I did,” Genesis softly said. “I never meant to hurt you. I was… I was not in my correct state of mind. When the Goddess saved me, I had no strength to keep going. I should not have left you. I should not have allowed you and Zackery to leave without me.”

Cloud opened his eyes to stare into the familiar blue green color that was full of sorrow. Genesis had always been arrogant and brash, but his emotion was all in his eyes the same way that Sephiroth’s had been. They had been similar like that, but different all the same.

“Please,” Genesis whispered, his lips inches from Cloud’s. “Forgive me, Cloud.”

Cloud’s gaze moved from his eyes to the thin lips. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation. He knew that if he pushed Genesis away, that would be the end of it. But he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

After a moment’s hesitation, he decided that he didn’t care if this was a dream. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

His lips pressed to Genesis’s, the taller man obviously not expecting it. He grabbed the other’s biceps to steady himself as he leaned into the kiss.

The kiss was the same as whenever Genesis came home from a long mission or Cloud was out training for weeks on end. It was carnal, aggressive, the both of them fighting for dominance. It was emotional in a way that Cloud hadn’t experienced in years.

He eventually pulled away, panting softly as he whispered, “Don’t leave me again.”

“Never,” Genesis promised. “I will never leave your side again.”

Cloud wrapped his arms around Genesis’s neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. He was vaguely aware that Kunsel had left them, but that didn’t matter.

“How far… from your place?” Genesis panted as Cloud broke the kiss the instead move along the strong jawline he’d always loved.

Pulling away, Cloud led him through the back of Seventh Heaven so they could avoid onlookers. They made their way to his room, which was nothing more than a bed, desk, and small dresser. He would be embarrassed about how empty it was later, but right now he was focused on this man in front of him as he closed and locked the door only seconds before he was pressed up against it.

Genesis was pressed against his back, nipping at his ear as his fingers moved down Cloud’s sides.

“Ngh,” Cloud groaned as he felt Genesis’s erection pressed against his back. “Gen…”

“Still so perfect,” Genesis purred into his ear. “I want you, Cloud.”

Cloud whimpered as he felt the palm of Genesis’s hand touch his own erection. He thrust into the hand, ignoring the biting on his neck and ear that he would have been embarrassed about if he didn’t heal so quickly. He was feeling so much, he thought he might explode.

“G-Gen… Gen, please…”

Genesis kissed his neck as he whispered, “Tell me what you want, Cloud.”

“Bed,” Cloud gasped.

“So eager…”

Genesis’s fingers moved further up start unbuckling the belts and taking off the shoulder guard before unzipping the blond’s top. Cloud was defenseless to do anything as his hands pressed against the wall, unable to grab hold of anything to ground himself.

“You’re still so beautiful,” Genesis whispered, kissing the side of his neck as his nimble fingers undid Cloud’s pants, pushing them down. “Perhaps even more so than before.”

Cloud suddenly felt self conscious, not wanting to turn around. He didn’t want Genesis to see all the scars on his body from his time as Hojo’s experiment. He didn’t want him to see the scars left by all the fights with Sephiroth that not even the mako coursing through his body could heal.

“Cloud?” Genesis asked, pausing the kissing and touching to wrap his arms protectively around the younger man. “I can feel you tensing up. Are you alright with this?”

Cloud leaned into the touch, whispering, “I’m not beautiful. I’ve been broken for a long time.”

“I highly doubt that. You’ve always been beautiful and nothing can change that.” Cloud flinched at those words. “Please turn around for me, Love.”

“I can’t…”

“You can.” Genesis ran his fingers comfortingly over the younger man’s sides. “I want to see you.”

Cloud hesitated before turning around to face Genesis, refusing to look at him. He could feel the gaze over his entire body as he tensed, ready to be left alone again. Of course Genesis wouldn’t want him now that he was covered in scars.

“I’m sorry that you had to fight so many battles on your own,” Genesis whispered, kissing his head. “Let’s go lay down, alright? No sex unless you want it.”

Cloud nodded, letting himself be led to his bed and laid down on his back. Genesis straddled him, Cloud hesitantly meeting his eyes. Those piercing eyes that he had always loved so much to stare into when he was a member of Shinra’s military. They now held sadness that Cloud didn’t want to see. The same sadness they held the last time Cloud saw the older man before he defected.

It was Genesis who broke their gaze, his eyes moving down to the scars, his fingers tracing each one before he got to the one just to the right of his heart. The first scar that Sephiroth gave him all those years ago in Nibelhiem. He could remember impaling himself further on the sword in order to throw Sephiroth into the reactor, but what would have happened if he hadn’t done that? What would have happened if Sephiroth had never gone to Nibelhiem?

“What’s on your mind, beautiful?” Genesis softly asked. “You looked like you were far away.”

“Nothing,” came the lie. He had gotten so good at lying since he’d last seen Genesis. “It’s nothing.”

“He sure did a number on you,” Genesis murmured, leaning down to kiss the scar. “If I had been there, Sephiroth would have been dead where he stood.”

“How-?”

Genesis chuckled, but it wasn’t his normal laugh that was full of life. No, this one was sad and made Cloud want to take away his pain.

“I sparred with Sephiroth more times than I care to count. I was such a fool back then. I never should have left you in Shinra’s clutches.”

Cloud reached up, brushing the auburn hair out of the man’s face and tucking it behind his ear.

“That was a long time ago,” Cloud whispered. “I’m alive and that’s all that matters.”

“How long after I called Sephiroth a monster…?”

“Seven days.”

A tear slid down Genesis’s cheek as he closed his eyes, whispering, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Cloud.”

Cloud pulled the man against him, fully aware that he was naked while the other man was fully clothed save for his boots which were probably propped against the bed. It didn’t matter, though. Nothing mattered in that moment other than consoling Genesis.

It was strange, considering he was so sure it was him that would be the one needed to be consoled.

“I don’t blame you,” Cloud softly said, kissing him gently. It was true, he didn’t blame Genesis at all. He blamed Hollander, Gast, and Hojo. “You were sick, Genesis. None of what happened to me was your fault.”

“I could have… I  _ should _ have taken you with me. There were so many times I could have and I didn’t…”

“Genesis, look at me,” Cloud said, tilting his chin up as the other man had done to him so many times before. Their eyes met, Genesis’s shining with unshed tears. “This might be a dream, but if it is, I never want to wake up. We’re both safe by whatever God or Goddess has deemed it and that’s what matters.”

He moved to slide Genesis’s coat off his shoulders, tossing it onto the single chair in the room before rolling the both of them over so he was on top. He lay his head down on Genesis’s chest, listening to the quick heartbeat as he closed his eyes.

“Don’t ever go away again, Gen... Don’t leave me alone…”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came from a night full of insomnia and a GACKT playlist to listen to while writing. Also, I'm sorry about the teasing. I was honestly expecting to write smut and call it a day, but Cloud and Genesis had a different idea for the first chapter.


End file.
